


Agreement

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Fluff, Post-War of the Ring, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-18
Updated: 2008-12-18
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: They are never going to agree





	Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** **Requested By:** [](http://pokeystar.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://pokeystar.livejournal.com/)**pokeystar**

They are never going to agree.

Draco wants to take an International Portkey to a magical island near Hawaii, which doesn’t make a lot of sense because he hates being in the sun for too long. Of course, he didn’t have any suggestions at all until Blaise said he wants them to go to Alexandria for their autumn holiday. As soon as Blaise mentioned something specific, Draco suddenly had a destination in mind. Not only a destination, but one that he insists on to the point where he refuses to consider anything else, which makes Blaise even more obstinate about his choice.

It’s been two weeks of arguing and silence. Draco is loud and whinges whenever he doesn’t get his way, and Blaise is silent and cold. Hermione’s at a breaking point with both of them, which they’d realize if they’d stop being children long enough to notice. She doesn’t really care that much _where_ they go, so long as it’s away from England, but she refuses to get pulled into the middle of their disagreement.

Having a relationship with three strong-willed and stubborn people isn’t easy on a good day. This holiday is their first attempt to do something together, and it’s just becoming a fiasco. She should never have suggested it, but she wants things to progress between them. It’s difficult enough with a normal relationship, but they are anything but normal, so she’s trying to guide them through the process. Dating, sex, living together—they’ve done all that over the course of their relationship. Now, it’s time for them to take holidays together and eventually consider some sort of commitment, if that’s what they decide is best for them.

It really shouldn’t be so hard. The sex is amazing, has been since they got past the awkward initial stage when they weren’t sure where hands should go or who should do what. Outside of the bedroom, they have figured out a balance that seems to work well most of the time. There’re still moments of jealousy and insecurity as well as anger, but she knows those would be present in any relationship. Besides, the good times definitely outweigh the bad or she wouldn’t even try to make this work. Her friends already think she’s crazy for being involved with Blaise and Draco, and the rest of the magical world seems to agree.

Still, there’s something about being with the two of them that makes her feel complete. The passion and the need are overwhelming, and she feels safe with them, as weird as that might sound to anyone who knows them. After a long day at work, it’s comforting to know that she can come home to them. Or it has been. Lately, she’s been tempted to work late just to avoid the chilly silence from Blaise and the constant whinging from Draco.

Tonight, though, is the worst yet. Draco has replaced all the artwork on the walls with photographs of the island he wants to visit. That apparently led to Blaise hexing him, and they were dueling when she got home. They’re twenty-five years old, which makes their actions even more ridiculous because they’re old enough to know better. There’s blood from Draco’s nosebleed all over the floor, Blaise is leaning against the sofa holding his arm at an odd angle, and they’ve broken a vase and a table during their fight.

All she can do is stand in the doorway surveying the damage because she isn't sure what to do. While watching them, she realizes that they’re never going to agree, and that's left her uncertain how to proceed. They look guilty when they finally notice her, and she would smile at their obvious discomfort if she wasn’t resisting the urge to just turn around and leave. The holiday is supposed to bring them together, not drive them apart. After taking a few deep breaths and counting to twenty, she hopes that she’s calm enough to deal with them.

“Stop it. No more fighting. The holiday is cancelled. Just forget about it,” she tells them quietly. “I’m going upstairs to change. When I get back, please have this cleaned up.”

Neither of them says anything. They just let her go. It’s not a good time for her to consider the state of their relationship. She’s frustrated and unhappy, so she’s not about to make any big decisions that she might regret later. She will have to think about it, though. If they can’t even agree where to go on holiday, how can she ever expect them to make important decisions about commitment and children in the future?

After she changes out of her work robes, she sits on their bed and just breathes. She isn’t ready to deal with them yet. Unfortunately, she doesn’t get to enjoy the quiet for long. The door slowly opens, and she watches them enter the room. They still don’t say anything, which is probably for the best. Instead, Draco sits to one side of her and Blaise sits to the other. She feels a tug on her hair as Draco removes the band keeping her plait in place. He loves her hair and always mutters whenever she pulls it back for work.

Blaise moves his fingers over the top of her hand, slow and easy, and she can feel the weight of his stare as he looks at her. “Tuscany.”

“A villa somewhere private,” Draco adds.

“With a lot of trees around,” Blaise says as he strokes her hand.

“And a huge bed. Oh, and a pool.” Draco rubs her scalp.

“Like the book you have.” Blaise kisses her shoulder. “We can do whatever you want there.”

“You like looking at the photographs, so we thought you might like that.” Draco kisses her other shoulder.

“What about Alexandria and tropical islands?” she asks softly.

“What about them?” Blaise nuzzles her neck. “They’ll still be there.”

“They’re not going anywhere,” Draco agrees as he moves his hand along her upper thigh. “Maybe next time.”

“Next time,” she repeats slowly before she smiles. “Tuscany sounds like a good choice.” She turns her head and kisses Blaise while Draco pushes her back against the bed. It might not be easy being in a relationship with them, but she wouldn’t change it at all.

End


End file.
